The Curse of the Red Moon
by Night Bloody
Summary: Un jour, le nombre d'enfants croyants aux légendes décroit anormalement. Les gardiens décideront de demander l'aide à trois fidèles alliés mais ce fut sans compter sur le retour de l'esprit des flammes et d'une puissante ennemie. Sans oublié la malédiction de la lune rouge qui s'abat sur Eona menaçant ses proches. Une mission autour du monde entraînera Jack, Eona et les 3 alliés
1. Chapter 1

Et avant la rentrée voici le premier chapitre de ma deuxième partie de ma fanfiction.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

Jack Frost marchait lentement à travers la forêt. Tellement de souvenir lui traversait l'esprit mais cela ne faisait que renforcer sa peine. Deux ans maintenant. Deux ans qu'elle avait disparu pour le sauver, qu'elle s'était sacrifiée pour lui. Deux ans de douleur pour l'esprit de l'hiver.  
Rageur, Jack frappa violemment le tronc d'un arbre avec son poing puis il s'effondra partager entre la colère et la tristesse.  
L'esprit centenaire observa, à genoux, la lune. Ronde et brillante, elle ne semblait pas se soucier de la culpabilité, de la haine, de la tristesse, de l'amour, du flot de sentiments contradictoire qui s'emparait de tout son être. Soudain, Jack se mit à hurler sa douleur à l'homme de la lune. Son cri fit fuir les oiseaux nichaient dans leurs arbres. Respirant profondément pour se calmer, l'esprit de l'hiver vit les aurores boréales recouvrirent le ciel. Pourquoi Nord faisait-il appel aux gardiens ? Ni une ni deux, Jack prit son envole vers l'atelier du Père Noël.

* * *

\- C'est partie Angus !

L'intrépide rousse sauta sur le dos de son cheval et partit au galop en direction de la forêt. Elle traversa le village saluant quelques passants puis pénétra dans l'immense forêt. Sur son trajet, elle décocha plusieurs flèches qui atterrirent chaque unes dans le mille des cibles qu'elle avait disposait sur les branches des arbres il y a longtemps.  
Après plusieurs galops et une partie d'escalade, Mérida admira le ciel qui peu à peu changea de couleur. Il se dégradait du rouge au violet pastel en passant par le bleu et l'orangé.  
Brusquement cette harmonie de couleur disparut pour faire place à un ciel couvert d'aurores boréales. Ce signe interpela la princesse rebelle qui partit au galop sans perdre plus de temps.  
En route, elle n'avait plus qu'à prier pour qu'on ne lui annonce pas une mauvaise nouvelle ou un terrible danger.

* * *

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux d'or chantait et dansait en une ronde joyeuse. Dans sa chambre perchait en haut d'une immense tour de pierre, elle se préparait à revoir d'anciens amis. Elle jeta ses cheveux par-dessus sa fenêtre et se jeta, sans peur, dans le vide.  
Depuis sa tour, Rapunzel n'avait pas pu manquer le signal abandonnant ses activités pour une lourde préparation au niveau de ses cheveux et de ses vêtements. Elle voulait être belle pour une raison très simple. L'esprit de l'hiver l'a faisait fondre comme neige au soleil.

* * *

L'aurore boréal n'avait pas échappé à Hiccup qui faisait à ce moment-là une ronde autour de l'île de Beurk avec Krokmou. Maintenant, il était à l'ancienne arène et s'afférait a préparé correctement son dragon pour le grand départ. Il ne savait pas quand il reviendrait sur son île et avait laissé les commandes à Astrid jusqu'à son retour.

\- Le Père Noël, le marchand sable, le lapin de Pâques et la fée des dents, énuméra une voix féminine derrière lui.  
\- Oui, acquiesça le jeune dragonnier. Mais n'oublie pas l'esprit de l'hiver, Jack Frost.  
\- L'esprit de l'hiver…, renchérit la même voix.

Hiccup remarqua la longue réflexion que la jeune femme porta sur le simple nom de Jack Frost. Il sourit tendrement et se mit en selle sur Krokmou tandis que son amie sortait de ses pensées. Elle se leva et épousseta son pantalon de cuir noir avant de rabattre la capuche de sa longue cape d'ébène sur sa tête. Puis, elle sauta sur le dos du dragon enroulant ses bras autour d'Hiccup.  
Le furi nocturne rugit déployant ses immenses ailes couleur corbeau et s'envola aussitôt en direction de l'atelier du Père Noël.

* * *

L'atelier du père noël se dessiné devant l'esprit centenaire. La glace et la neige couvrant l'immense bâtisse. Comme à son habitude, Jack passa par la fenêtre et survola le sol pour atteindre Nord qui donnait des ordres à ses Yétis. L'agitation qui régnait dans la pièce amplifia l'inquiétude de l'esprit de l'hiver. Les trois autres légendes étaient déjà présentes et attendaient patiemment. C'est ce qui perturba une nouvelle fois Jack. Que pouvait-il bien attendre ?

\- En voilà une, s'écria Nord.

Jack essaya d'apercevoir la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte. Mais, il ne put voir seulement qu'une épaisse chevelure rousse. Nord se dégagea est fit entrer la jeune fille dans la pièce. Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de l'esprit. Une amie était de retour.

\- Depuis le temps, Frost, sourit la rouquine.  
\- Comment vas-tu Mérida ?  
\- Mieux que jamais !  
\- Nord et si tu nous expliquais pourquoi tu nous as fait venir, demanda Jack.  
\- Plus tard, Jack. Nous avons encore des invités.  
\- Ils vont venir, intervint Mérida toute excitée.

A peine la princesse d'Ecosse finissait sa phrase qu'un cri strident parvenait à tout le monde. Une nouvelle arrivée faisait son entrée. Rapunzel avait hurlé sa joie et s'était précipité sur Jack l'enlaçant au comble du bonheur.

\- Quelle joie de te revoir !

Brusquement la blonde se recula, des couleurs rouges pivoines peintes sur ses joues. En venant ici, elle n'avait pas eu l'intention d'être si démonstrative et maintenant elle se sentait rougir de honte.

\- Enfin…, je veux dire…, vous tous…  
\- Plus qu'un, annonça le Père Noël.

Nord se fit couper par une ombre noire volant subitement au-dessus d'eux. Jack sentit son sourire s'élargir en voyant tous ses amis réunis. Le dragon d'ébène se déposa agilement sur le sol tandis qu'Hiccup descendait suivi d'un inconnu voilait d'une cape.

\- Bienvenue Hiccup, salua Nord.  
\- Je suis ravi de tous vous revoir, sourit le dresseur de dragon. Mérida, Rapunzel, Jack !  
\- Le meilleur pour la fin, plaisanta l'esprit de l'hiver.

Une poignée de main entre les deux jeunes hommes raviva l'amitié qu'ils avaient liée ensemble il y a longtemps. Après de longues salutations, Jack se mit à voler autour de l'inconnu.

\- Tu ne nous présentes pas, demanda l'esprit de l'amusement.  
\- Les amis, je vous présente Eona !

A peine Hiccup prononçait-il son prénom que la jeune femme dévoilait son visage. Brusquement, Jack se laissa tomber sur le sol. Ses genoux à terre, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses longs cheveux rouge parsemés de flammèches, ses iris sanglantes, son visage aussi froid que la première fois de leur rencontre. Cette attitude qui la faisait paraître supérieure à tous.  
L'esprit ne pouvait y croire. C'était un rêve. Il allait surement se réveiller et ce miracle ne ferait qu'à grandir sa douleur s'il s'avérait être éphémère.

\- C'est impossible, murmura Fée.  
\- C'est vraiment toi, demanda Jack en se relevant.

Il voulut toucher son visage mais la jeune femme s'éloigna lâchant des paroles dures qui poignardèrent le cœur de l'esprit de l'hiver.

\- Suis-je sensée te connaître ?


	2. Chapitre 2

Jack volait sans but à travers la forêt. Il voulait être seul et réfléchir calmement. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Après qu'il est découvert le visage de l'inconnu que son nom se soit confirmé par Hiccup, que ce dernier est raconté l'avoir trouvé avec Krokmou dans la neige tandis qu'il faisait une ronde pour s'assurer qu'aucun habitant de son île ne s'était trouvé piégé dans la tempête de neige.  
Son ami l'avait recueilli, soigné et aidé et lorsqu'il lui demanda son identité. La jeune femme des flammes ne se souvenait de rien sauf de son propre prénom. L'Homme de la lune lui avait dit être Eona, esprit des flammes et gardienne de l'étincelle de vie dans le cœur des enfants.  
Jack était furieux. Furieux qu'elle l'ait oublié mais aussi furieux contre l'Homme de la lune qui ne lui avait rien révélé sur son passé, qu'il ne lui est même pas parlé de lui.  
Jack voulait qu'elle se souvienne de lui et du passé commun qui les liait. Dans les histoires, il aurait suffi d'un baisé à la princesse pour qu'elle se réveille. Un baisé… .Cette idée insuffla l'espoir à l'esprit centenaire qui rebroussa chemin.

* * *

Eona caressait Krokmou écoutant distraitement la conversation qui avait lieu à son sujet entre les légendes et les quelques autres esprits dont Hiccup. La rousse avait repoussé le jeune homme aux cheveux aussi blanc que la neige. Elle l'avait trouvé trop déstabilisant et énervant. Elle l'avait donc remis froidement à sa place et maintenant elle regrettait. Il semblait que cette esprit de l'hiver, son opposé, l'a connaissait et donc il pourrait lui apporter des réponses sur son passé.

Brusquement, un calme olympien s'insuffla dans la pièce. Eona se retourna pour faire face à nouveau à Jack. Il avait la tête baissée sur ses pieds, quelques mèches de cheveux dissimulaient son regard de glace. En le voyant s'avancer vers elle, Eona resta de marbre.

Jack s'empara du poignet de la jeune femme pour la faire s'approcher de lui et l'embrassa par surprise. Eona sentit les lèvres de l'esprit de l'hiver sur les siennes. D'abord sous le choc, elle finit par concentrer ses flammes dans son poing pour le frapper au visage. Le coup avait été douloureux mais pas au point de le blesser. Il s'agissait d'un simple avertissement.  
Jack massa sa joue brulante tandis qu'Eona se présentait de toute sa hauteur face à lui.

\- Pour qui te prends-tu à m'embrasser, hurla la jeune femme.  
\- Je ne m'excuserais pas pour avoir essayé de te faire te souvenir de quelque chose d'important, renchérit également Jack sur le même ton furieux.  
\- Important ?! T'es-tu simplement demandé si mon cœur n'était pas déjà pris ?  
\- Quelles belles paroles ! Ne délire pas trop ! Il faudrait pouvoir supporter ton sale caractère !  
\- Et bien saches que j'aime Hiccup !  
\- Quoi… ?

Jack se retourna face à son meilleur ami. Comment pouvaient-ils s'aimer alors que lui-même éprouvé encore des sentiments pour la jeune femme et que s'il n'y avait pas eu cette foutue perte de mémoire elle se souviendrait de lui et des sentiments qui l'animait à son égard. L'esprit ne voulait rien savoir sur leur relation préférant couper court à l'intervention d'Hiccup qui ouvrait la bouche.

\- Comme c'est mignon, murmura suavement une ombre mouvante. Ma petite protégée se retrouve dans un triangle amoureux.

L'ombre s'approcha de sa « protégée » et se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle comme un serpent étouffant sa proie. Un frisson parcouru l'échine d'Eona, l'énergie que dégageait cette ombre faisait vibrer ses pouvoirs et un fragment de souvenir lui revint en mémoire. Elle était une création d'un homme obscur sur lequel elle n'arrivait pas à identifier le visage mais dont le nom tintait très clairement à ses oreilles. Pitch Black.

L'ombre noire se transforma prenant la forme d'une femme aux courbes avantageuses et à la chevelure sombre qui flottait au grès de ses pas. Ses iris rouges trahissaient le sourire mielleux qu'elle s'efforçait d'afficher. Elle se pencha près du visage d'Eona posant ses deux mains sur les épaules de la jeune femme pour pouvoir admirer les légendes devant elle.

\- Eris ! Que fais-tu là, ordonna Nord sur ses gardes.  
\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une petite réunion donc je me suis permis de venir. N'êtes-vous pas heureux de me revoir après tant d'années ?  
\- Sors d'ici. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue, poursuivit Bunny.  
\- Que c'est charmant le petit lapin se met en colère, ironisa Eris. Mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous.

La femme disparut pour se retrouver sur le globe dont les lumières brillaient plus que jamais. Son sourire satisfait ne disparaissant toujours pas de ses lèvres. Eona pensa que se sourire lui rappelait celui d'un chat d'un conte qu'Hiccup lui avait raconté. Cependant, la rousse se sentait intriguée comme si un quelque chose lui échapper. Cette femme semblait la connaître et à son contact l'esprit du feu se sentait différente comme si la présence de cette inconnue avait toujours manqué à sa vie.

\- Esprit du feu, annonça plus sérieusement Eris. En échange de tes services, je ferais en sortes que tu recouvres ta mémoire perdue.  
\- C'est encore un de tes pièges, mit en garde le père noël.  
\- Quel genre de service, demanda Eona ignorant l'avertissement.  
\- Quelques bricoles futiles, sourit la femme qui venait de disparaître et apparaissait devant la rousse tournoyant autour d'elle.  
\- Eona ne fait pas ça, prévint Jack.  
\- Ne l'écoute pas, intervint Hiccup.  
\- Alors, poursuivit Eris certaine que la réponse prononcée serait positive.  
\- Je…, hésita Eona.  
\- Maintenant ça suffit, vociféra Mérida.

La princesse tendait son arc prêt à tirer sa flèche déclenchant un compte à rebours mentale « 1, 2, 3 » puis sur ce dernier chiffre elle relâcha la prise de sa flèche qui alla s'ancrer dans le mur. Eris venait de disparaître et réapparue sur le globe. La colère se lisait sur son visage tandis que les légendes et les gardiens se postaient devant Eona prêt à attaquer en cas d'hostilité.

\- Cette jeune fille m'appartient ! Vous ne serez pas toujours là pour la protéger !  
\- Détrompe-toi, je protégerai Eona, lança bravement Hiccup.

Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Il observa longuement son meilleur ami. C'est mot de courage, c'est lui-même qui aurait dû les prononcer. A cette pensée, le jeune esprit de l'hiver resserra sa prise sur sa crosse. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son contraire qui lançait un regard tendre au jeune homme. Une chose était certaine, malgré les sentiments qui s'échappaient du jeune couple, Jack n'abandonnerait pas. Eona se souviendrait de lui quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

Plongé dans sa réflexion, l'esprit de l'hiver ne fit pas attention au regard remplit de tristesse de Rapunzel. Cette dernière avait compris qu'un lien le lié à cette fille, Eona et, connaissant la détermination de Jack, il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire mais elle non plus. La blonde sursauta à l'exclamation de Mérida.

\- Nous veillerons tous sur elle !  
\- Que de belles paroles mais je vous mets en garde : le cycle de la lune rouge ne tardera pas et cette enfant vous mènera à votre perte dès le premier rayon !

Eona se dégagea du mur de protection qu'avait formé les esprits et les légendes autour d'elle. La rousse se posta à son tour devant eux pour faire face à Eris.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on me protège, lança énervée la rousse. Et je n'ai pas peur de vous !  
\- Ce n'est pas de moi que tu devrais avoir peur mais plutôt être effrayé par toi-même.

Devant les yeux incrédules du groupe de héros, Eris disparut aussitôt laissant son rire en suspens dans la salle. Eona ne comprenait rien à cette histoire de lune rouge et elle espérait que les gardiens puissent l'éclairer.

* * *

Après un long moment d'absence voici le chapitre 2 ! Eris, si vous ne reconnaissez pas, est la méchante dans Simbad


End file.
